onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DancePowderer/821 Abridged
Title: Alright Already! People: Why's the house coming down! Jack: Thank you, I'll be here all week, unfortunately for you. Inuarashi: This advice may be out of character, but grab trees! Nekomamushi: So, Zunisha, what seems to be pissing you off today? Zunisha: Hello? Is this thing on? Testing... Luffy: I hear you fine. Momo: I'm good. Everyone else: What? Is someone talking? Momo: Voice, you're at a 10, I need you at a 3. Jack: Suck it, PETA! Aim for the leg! Thank God I took that structural engineering course. Crew: It's having an effect! Jack: It's a 1000 year old elephant. What? You were expecting kevlar? Zunisha: I'm getting a bad case of shrapnel in my leg! Little help here? Jack: Make elephant fall down! Zunisha: Please, tell me what to do. I need your orders. Luffy: I didn't know elephants were into that kind of thing. Who knew something as big as you was a masochist? Nami: Who are you talking to? Luffy: A voice that only talks and doesn't listen! Inuarashi: Sounds like my ex-wife. Zunisha: Not gonna listen? Fine! Telepathy it is. Momo: Oh, I got it now! The mammoth with an attitude problem from before is back and he's attacking Zunisha. Why didn't you just show this to us in the first place? We could have saved so much time. Luffy: Momo, how did you know that? Momo: I dunno, magic? I'm 8, htf am I supposed to know! Zunisha: Look, freeloaders. If I'm going down, I'm taking all of you with me! If you don't want that to happen, then help me out! Inuarashi: Okay, sheesh. Make with the naval warfare, everyone! Momo: Oh, it's the elephant who's talking. Zunisha: 'Bout f***ing time! Wanna hear my life story? No? Too bad! Now tell me to do something! Like, I don't know, tell me to fight. I'm a behemoth that can shame Sea Kings. I think I could be useful here. Luffy: 1, 2, 3, not giving the order! Momo: But how do I speak loud enough to... Luffy: It's called yelling. I do it all the time. Momo: Fine. FUCK HIM UP, YOU OVERSIZED TELEPACHYDERM! Zunisha: Took you long enough! Hey assholes! Keep your eye on the birdie! Jack: Well... shit. This is going to be a bitch to explain to Geico. Bariete: Whoa. Looks like a tornado blew through there. Where are we? Iowa? Franky: We calm now? Everyone good? Usopp: What the hell just happened? Momonosuke: It's as if hundreds of voices cried out in terror, and were suddenly silenced. Bariete: Zunisha wrecked the crew with just one blow. That's what happened. Inuarashi: Wait, animals have feelings? Zunisha: Hello pot. Meet kettle. Luffy: Why's everyone so down? Inuarashi: We're just taking in what happened. Where have you been? Nekomamushi: WTF kind of GPS was Jack using to get here? Luffy: How lucky that your home did all the work for you. We're going now. Can we have some food? Kaido: What is it? Apoo: Hey, boss. You know Jack? Yeah, well he gone. Category:Blog posts